Project Cockblock
by HPfanonezillion
Summary: Alec comes in from patrolling and wants to get busy with Magnus, but the finale of Project Runway is on, so the warlock is a bit reluctant.


_(So I fixed the actual winner of this season's Project Runway. Yay, Anya! So now that's fixed, happy reading!)_

Project Cockblock: A Malec Fan Fiction

By Danielle Cheri

"Hey, Magnus." Alec called as he let himself into the warlock's apartment. He had just finished paroling with Jace and came over still dressed out in his Shadowhunter gear. He dropped his weapons by the front door and walked over to sit beside his boyfriend.

"Hello, Alexander." He said, wrapping his arm around the Shadowhunter's shoulders and pulling him in for a quick kiss.

"What are you watching?"

"Project Runway."

"Oh."

A commercial came on. Magnus turned slightly. "Good hunting?"

He shrugged. "Not much action. Thought I'd come here and get some." He pressed a kiss to Magnus's mouth.

He gently pushed the other man away. "After this is over."

"Can't you record it?" Alec asked as he pressed a kiss to his boyfriend's neck.

"Don't have DVR."

"You're High Warlock of Brooklyn." He began to suck hard on a spot on the warlock's neck.

He groaned. "I want to see the end of this as it happens."

Alec pulled off his shirt and pressed his chest against Magnus's arm. "Come on." He put his mouth back on the spot he was sucking before and trailed a hand down his chest. His hand dipped lower and cupped his package, rubbing his palm over it.

"Alec, please. There's less than a half hour left."

Alec removed his hand from the more intimate spot and slipped it up Magnus's shirt, scraping his nails over his flesh.

Magnus endured it, but barely. He was growing harder and concentration was becoming difficult.

He pushed the Shadowhunter away. "Alexander, stop. Just ten more minutes."

He flopped away with a frustrated grunt, mumbling, "Project Cockblock."

Then he threw himself off the couch and went into the kitchen. He started banging all the cabinet door open and then closed again.

"Alec, stop." He called and turned the TV up. He shifted uncomfortably as his erection still rubbed against his tight jeans.

Alec came up behind him and wrapped his arms around Magnus's neck, slipping a hand down his chest as he pressed his mouth to his neck once more.

"Anya..."

"The suspense is killing me." Alec said huskily in the warlock's ear.

Magnus grunted.

Heidi Klum said, "You are the winner of Project Runway."

"It should have been Viktor." He complained leaning his head to the side.

"I'm sorry, baby."

"My favorites hardly ever win."

"Mm." he slid his hand down and rubbed at the bulge once more.

This time Magnus pressed himself into the touch.

"I guess Joshua's not so bad. It's just his attitude."

"I don't really care, Magnus."

"Well, I do." He turned his head and caught Alec's mouth. He placed his hand on the back of his head and shoved his tongue deep inside the other man's mouth.

Alec broke the kiss and walked around the couch. He straddled Magnus and pulled off his shirt. He pressed their bare chests together as he brought their mouths together again. He pressed their bodies close as he started rocking his hips against Magnus's.

Magnus groaned and reached down between them, unzipping his boyfriend's pants. Alec stood and removed his pants and boxers as Magnus did the same. He straddled the warlock's lap again.

Magnus took the Shadowhunter's cock in his hand and started rubbing it expertly. "You're making me miss the premier of Project Accessory, you know."

"Shut up, Magnus." Alec said, pressing his mouth hard to the warlock's for a crushing kiss.

Magnus pushed him down on the couch, still pumping his hand up and down. He pressed a hot trail of kisses and gentle bites all down his chest and stomach. He kissed back up and kissed his mouth.

He spoke against Alec's lips, "I want your mouth on me, Alec."

"Mm" He said kissing him softly and pushing him back.

Magnus sat on the edge of the couch and Alec put himself between his legs. He rubbed the warlock's hard, ready cock as they kissed some more. Magnus ran his hands up Alec's arms and shoulders and back.

Alec lowered his head, taking the tip in his mouth and running his tongue over it.

Magnus leaned his head back against the couch. "Oh, yes. More." He sighed, placing a hand on the back of the Shadowhunter's head and pushing slightly.

Alec obliged, taking the entire length in his mouth and then moving his head slowly up and down. He used his teeth and his tongue expertly and he increased his rhythm.

Magnus dug his fingers into Alec's scalp and started thrusting to meet his rhythm. He grunted and moaned as he grew closer. His grip tightened as he came, crying out, "Alexander."

Alec removed his mouth. He leaned over and gently kissed Magnus's stomach, chest, neck, and, finally, mouth. They kissed for several long moments before Alec pulled away. He looked into his warlock's eyes.

"So what do you want, Alec?"

He smiled and pressed another kiss to his mouth. He said huskily, "Let me be inside you."

"Gladly."

Alec took his hand, kissed it, and hauled him up off the couch. They walked together into the bedroom. Magnus lied back on the bed. Alec picked up the bottle of lube off the bedside table and squirted some onto his hand.

"You're almost out." He said with a smirk as he started rubbing it on his cock.

"Remind me to get some more later."

Alec climbed onto the bed and placed himself between Magnus's legs. As he slipped a finger inside his opening, he leaned down and kissed him. The kiss continued as Alec added another finger and started moving them in and out. Another finger was inserted and the movement became faster.

Magnus rocked his hips up, moving with his boyfriend's hand.

Alec removed his mouth. "You ready for me, baby?"

"I am."

Alec removed his fingers and pressed his cock closer. He placed his tip inside and positioned his hands on the bed and hovered over the other man.

Magnus's hands found his ass and pressed him the rest of the way in.

Alec smiled down at him just before he started to move. It was slow at first, but he very soon quickened his pace. He pounded into Magnus with force. He grunted with each stroke. Sweat popped out over both their bodies.

"Magnus, I'm—" But the rest of the sentence was finished in the action as he came.

He pulled out and then thrust back in slowly. He repeated the action. Then he slowly removed himself completely. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to the warlock's mouth.

"Oh, god, you're good." Alec sighed as he fell onto his back.

"Yeah, I am."

He laughed, "And still no modesty in sight."

"None." He sighed. "You're good too."

"Thanks."

They kissed once more.

Alec rolled out of the bed. "I need a shower."

"Mind if I join you?"

"Not at all." He crooked his finger as he backed into the bathroom. "Come and get me."


End file.
